Victory
by Suadela
Summary: CLU succeeds in entering the User world.


Title: Victory  
Author: Suadela87  
Rating: G  
Characters: CLU, Flynn, Rinzler, Sam, Quorra  
Warnings: minor ending spoilers  
Disclaimer: Disney owns it. I play with it.  
Summary: CLU succeeds in entering the User world.

He had waited for this moment for many cycles. Flynn lay unconscious beneath Rinzler's feet. Not dead. No, CLU couldn't bring himself to derezz his maker no matter how angry he was. Instead he would trap the User in the pits, never to see the world in which he created again. Not even for the games. CLU knew the creator had a knack for escaping games and would have to keep a close eye on him.

But CLU did not have to trouble himself with the man right now. He looked to the left of Rinzler, where Sam Flynn and the ISO girl sat bound and guarded by the Black Guard; both with expressions of contempt. He regarded the boy for a moment before letting himself chuckle a bit and giving him a closed-lipped smile.

"Sam, my man. Look at what you did." CLU swept his arms to the fallen man and the armies standing outside the room. Proof of his victory was tangible in the red lit room they were in."I have to say, I had my doubts. But you managed to pull off what I was beginning to fear was the impossible." CLU walked over and kicked the old man, causing him to roll on his stomach, still unconscious. He then walked behind Sam and the ISO putting a hand on each of their shoulders and inhaled deeply.

"So much for the Son of Flynn.

"Now, excuse me. We have a new world to enter and you are no longer welcome." He brushed between the two prisoners and nodded to the Black Guard behind Sam. "Get them out of here." The guard nodded and yanked the two away while others grabbed Flynn and hauled him away as well. CLU studied the master disc for a while before returning it to its slot in the Rectifier. He was anxious to enter the User world and he was bringing his army with him. He knew the world outside was dangerous and imperfect. With the Users in control, what could he really expect? He needed his vast army to even hope to stand a chance in perfecting their world.

The orange glow of his army pulsated with the energy the disc provided. And they were almost to the portal. For thousands of cycles, CLU had dreamed of what the world outside would be like. He only had Flynn's description of it and the user was rather sparse with the information. He imagined a world of chaos, much like the ISO cities that used to blot his system. A world with users trying to create magnificence only to have it torn down by what he assumed to be bigger and more dangerous bugs. Flynn had never told him his world held such devastation, but over the cycles CLU was able to piece together the facts. If Flynn had to come here to create the perfect system, surely the world outside was in need of so much repair, Flynn could not hope to fix it.

Especially if he liked the imperfections. The ISO's had ruined everything. It had taken too long to fix the damage they caused.

CLU was brought back to reality by the return of a familiar growl. The sound of a corrupted program, in this case, was the sound of perfection. He turned to face his enforcer, the greatest warrior on the Grid, and a thought occurred to him. He had the feeling Flynn knew of his private victory by now. The man wouldn't dare destroy what he considered a friend.

"Rinzler." The program turned his opaque helmet slightly in his direction to show he was listening. CLU turned back to the ever approaching portal. He was almost there. "Make sure no unwanted program or user follows us out and continue to gather more forces. I will return when I can."

Rinzler gave a curt bow before running to fulfill his duties. Such an obedient dog, CLU smiled.

He heard the sound of a Recognizer sailing away and then…

He was at the portal.

Smiling, CLU nodded to the pilots to enter the light. They did so without another bid and CLU entered the world of the Users.

And was promptly squished to death due to the thousands of programs un-digitizing at the same time in such a small, enclosed space. Seriously, he should have thought to send a scout through first to see exactly what was on the other side.

THE END


End file.
